An interesting house
by ArthurKirklandLovesMe
Summary: Very Very Very strange PruCan. I am not even sure where i am going with this...well, read it, review it, tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

On a bright spring morning sat an old, rugged looking, house. But what people called it was an 'abandoned' and 'haunted house'. This was because on the outside it looked creepy and haunted. On the inside, though, it was very nice and clean. The house didn't have a driveway, the reason for this was because the owner didn't own a car and had walked everywhere. The people didn't know that, all they knew was that it was scary and abandoned looking. But one 24 year old man was about to figure out the truth.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilshcmidt. And I am bored." He proclaimed amongst his friends, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino, and Francis.

"Who gives 2 craps about your boredom." Said Lovino.

"Be nice Lovi! I'm sorry about your boredom Gilbert. What do you suppose we do?" He said as he put his arm around Lovino, his boyfriend.

"Lets all make some pasta and have a pasta contest!" Feliciano exclaimed. Ludwig patted his head.

"Ve aren't having a pasta contest. Sorry Feli." Ludwig said after Feliciano gave him a tackle, bear hug.

"Sooooo...what are we gonna do? Hey Francis why are you being so quiet?" Gilbert asked a little suspicious.

Francis was watching a girl named Marissa walk by. He had a crush on her since...well...as long as he can remember, "Huh, what are we talking about."

"C'mon Francis you have to get over her."

"I can't and you know it. I came from France I am an expert in L'Amour. So I will not stop." He stuck out his tongue like a very childish person would do then said, "Anyway what were you talking about."

"A way to stop my boredom."

"Ah, an easy fix is truth or dare."

"Sounds good. How bout' you guys." Everyone agreed but Feli cried

"Feliciano vhats wrong." Ludwig asked very concerned for his boyfriend.

"We won't make pasta." Feliciano cried into Ludwigs arms.

"Oh Feli. Calm down you may make some pasta vhen ve get home."

"Lets play." Antonio cut in.

They started playing after they invited some more people. They invited Alfred, Arthur, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Berwald, and Toni.

"Alfred, truth or dare?" Mathias asked.

"Ummm...dare." Alfred answered.

"Okay! Alfred I dare you to...ah got it! I dare you to kiss Arthur!" Mathias stated. Everyone turned to stare at Alfred and Arthur.

"U-um...okay ready Arthur." Alfred said as he turned to face Arthur.

"Ready as i'll ever be. Just get it over with git." Arthur said. They closed their eyes, leaned in, and their lips crashed into a kiss. When the kiss was over (it only lasted 2 seconds) they both looked at each other and blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Alright my turn," Lukas said, "Um...Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please. I'm not taking any chances." He answered. A few boos were heard.

"Alright, then...mm got it. How did it feel to kiss Alfred?"

"Um..," his face went bright red, "Umm..good I guess."

"Y-you think so?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. Alfred picked Arthur up, bridal style, and they were out of the game.

The game went on for another hour and 4 people had left. Mathias and Lukas left because Mathias was dared to take Lukas on a date after Lukas took his next turn. Francis was dared to ask Marissa on a date. And Emil had to go admitt his feelings for Li Xiao. So it was just Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino, Berwald, and Toni.

"MY turn!," Lovino said with a smirk. "Gilbert. Truth or dare. Beware your choice."

"Try to scare me! DARE!"

"I dare you to end this stupid as heck game, and spend the night in there!" He pointed to the old house and Gilbert gulped.

"O-okay."

"Are you scared ' '?"

"Never! The game is over I am going to pack."

"I'm coming with to make sure you don't back out."

"Fine."

An hour later he had a sleeping bag, 3 bottles of german beer, a pillow, and very little courage packed up.

_to be continued..._

**Im soo sorry I had to end it! I had to give suspense! Read on my readers! *gets shot in the face* OKAY OKAY! Mein Gott.**

***Inhales deeply* Gilbert-Prussia, Ludwig-Germany, Feliciano-Italy, Antonio-Spain, Lovino-Romano, Francis-France, Marissa-Seychelles, Alfred-America, Arthur-England, Mathias-Denmark, Lukas-Norway, Emil-Iceland, Berwald-Sweden, Toni-Finland, Li Xiao-Hong Kong in case anyone was confused!**

**O *exhales and inhales very fast* **

**Reveiws make me really really happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't it a wonderful afternoon Kuma?" Matthew said with a sigh.

"Who are you again?" His small polar bear thing asked.

"Matthew! Matthew Williams!"

"Oh...Right. You." Another long streak of silence.

I guess now would be a good time to clarify where Matthew is. Well he lives in the old abondoned house. He likes it there. He even doesn't mind the fact that it is called haunted. He actually wants it to stay that way. So when Gilbert comes along...well lets check in on them shall we?

"Huh, really not that scary up close." Gilbert said walking through the brush up to the front door.

"What was that Kumajiro?"

"Hmm... I wonder...?" He knocked on the door.

"People! I guess I have to scare them off, huh, Kuma-?" He went over to the door and knocked back.

"Woah. Well it was a dare I'll have to find another way in."

Not hearing that Mattew went to the same window Gilbert was about to come in and opened it to let some air in.

"Just my luck! This ones open! Awesome. Well here goes, hup!" He climbed through and landed on the ground with a thump. Matthew stopped right in his tracks and turned around. He saw a man dusting off the black t-shirt he was wearing.

"AHHHH!" Matthew screamed.

"Hi!...Wait you live here?"

"U-uh. Yes...?" Matthew was terrified.

"Um...Do you think I could stay the night here?"

_to be continued..._

**Sorry it was so short next is coming up soon. Promise.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(/)~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
